In the past twenty years a great deal of research effort in the coatings industry has been focused on acid etch resistance of transparent coatings. Acrylic urethane clear coats can have excellent acid etch resistance but in the automotive refinish coatings industry, which requires coatings to cure at ambient temperatures, acrylic coatings that are designed for etch resistance in OEM applications are often too soft for practical use.
It would be desirable to develop curable film-forming compositions which cure at ambient temperatures and provide excellent acid etch resistance, while maintaining other physical properties.